gunnypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Gaugeway
"Sir, we've entered the Gaugeway! We will not survive this!" ~ Unknown pilot The Battle of the Gaugeway was a battle between Republic and CIS forces some time after the Battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars. It staged two large task forces against each other in a rocky area known as the "Gaugeway", a place that feared both sides for its treacherous tendencies. Precursing the Battle A series of CIS-based codes were hacked by Republic slicers, giving information about the wherabouts of a CIS fleet somewhere in the vicinity of the Gaugeway. General Sperk was the officer to give the order to deploy a taskforce of fifteen ships to the area in rder to eliminate the threat. This force included four Assault Ships and three smaller battlecruisers, giving the Republic force quite a lot of firepower. The lead ship, called the Dujsher, set out only a few hours later, the rest of the fleet following it. On the ship were three high-ranking Republic army officials and General Sperk himself, himself in command of the entire fleet. The Battle As the Republic taskforce shot out of hyperspace near the Gaugeway, Sperk ordered scans to be taken of the surrounding area. He was afraid of a possible ambush from their enemy, so he played it safe and called in the order. As the ships started to scan the area, the CIS fleet had amassed in among the Gaugeway, waiting for the right chance to strike with the element of surprise. Their chance came quickly, as the battlecruiser Coruscant Lightning made its way to the edge of the Gaugeway, trying to scan the area. With the cover of the rocks in the formation, the lead CIS ship aimed and took a shot at the battlecruiser, which exploded due to a direct shot to the middle portion of the ship. Then, the CIS fleet mmoved out, causing confusion for the Republic ships stunned by the sudden explosion. As the CIS ships emerged, they began to fire upon the Assault ships, which hardly fired back. Swarms of enemy fighters appeared out of the CIS ships, and the Republic ships countered with ARC-170 fighters, creating individual dogfights between clone pilots and droid fighters. During the confusion caused by the explosion, the lead CIS ship fired upon the Dujsher, which took heavy damage. The Battle Turns The battle looked like an easy rout; the Republic cruisers were completely turned around, and the droid fighters were shooting many ARC-170's down whie taking moderate casualties. General Sperk, not wanting to lose the battle for various reasons, ordered a counterstrike be planned on the lead CIS ship, which was confirmed to have a super-powerful laser that had crippled his ship. The counterstrike came in the form of a strategic retreat and then focusing all power on the lead ship. Sperk hoped that destroying the lead ship would harm the CIS's battle plans and would turn the tide of the battle. As the Republic ships started to retreat, several of them heavily damaged, the CIS ships started to drift towards the retreating force, falling right into the trap. At this time, all lasers were set on the lead ship, and fire erupted from hundreds of batteries. The ship, its shields overwhelmed by the onslaught, started to break apart, individual fires erupting all over the length of the ship before it blew up. With the tide turned, the Republic ships re-entered the area and began to fire at the stunned CIS ships. More and more droid fighters were wiped out, as the Republic pilots had more morale with the CIS flagship eliminated. The smaller cruisers started to engage the small CIS ships, while the Assault Ships started to broadside the enemy capital ships. Taking heavy damage, the CIS ordered a retreat from the system, but the fleet stayed in the system, confused on what to do. The Republic Ensures Victory After a small Republic cruiser, under the command of newly-promoted Lieutenant Kutchen Arrowsen, destroyed its third CIS ship of the battle, the retreating fleet decided that it would get out of the system. The remaining ships readied themselves for hyperspace, but the Republic ships weren't quite ready to let them go quietly. Another enemy cruiser was downed by an Assault ship, allowing only 3 enemy ships to be able to leave the system intact. It was a great victory for the Republic, but they had also lost 4 ships and several scores of fighters in the process. It was one of the most deadly battles in the first year and a half of the war. Those Involved * General Sperk * Kutchen Arrowsen